


Mario Has a Mushroom Dick

by ToastSoBurntItIsBlack



Series: Mario's Sexual Endeavors [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Simpsons
Genre: Aiiyyy this has 69 hits you know what that means, Fuck you guys ruined the other tag, Haha thanks bro, I actually like this, I cant work under these conditions, M/M, What am i supposed to do with 75 hits i cant make a joke out of that, kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack/pseuds/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack
Summary: Thank my brother for this shit love you guys <3





	Mario Has a Mushroom Dick

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/WI0mSEzttx8

It was late at night, 11:30 P.M. to be exact, and Mario was just returning home from a long day at work. He had had a long day, mercilessly crushing gumbas who probably had a family and destroying Peach and Browser's attempts to elope, and by god he was ready for bed.  
Mario walked into his bedroom to see his fiance, Mr. Burns, laying in bed and reading a book. Burns set the book titled "16 Positions to Blow His Mind in Bed" down and turned to look at Mario.  
"Hello," he said as Mario approached him.  
"Hello," Mario replied. Even his Italian accent was droopy, matching his eyes, mustache, and his energy level. Mario shook off the fatigue and laid down next to Burns.  
"Long day?" Burns asked, hugging Mario. Mario hummed and closed his beautiful, sky blue eyes. He relaxes into Burns' arms, enjoying the warmth.  
Despite the age difference, Mario and Burns made the perfect couple. They cuddled, kissed, got intimate, everything same age couples could do which was something even Luigi failed to understand. Had Mario been understanding when he and Toadette got together? Yes, he had been but he digressed...  
Burns pecked Mario on lips and smiled lovingly at the younger male.  
"I-a wish I-a could getta day off-a so I coulda spend-a time with-a you," Mario said, turning around to look at his lover. The two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled softly.  
"I could put my hounds on Peach, if you'd like."  
"That's-a not-a necessary," Mario replied, burying his oversized nose into Burns' frail chest. Burns chuckled and straddled Mario who smiled up at him.  
Like I said, they could get intimate like another same age couple.


End file.
